Strawberry and Oranges
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring our two favorite heroines from GSNK. Chapter 1: Rain and pride don't mix well. Reviews are welcome!


_A/N: _This is a series of one-shots featuring Mikoshiba x Sakura. I am diehard Nozaki x Sakura shipper, but the anime also got me thinking about Mikorin and Sakura's chemistry, and the 'shiptease' every now and then is entertaining (come to think of it, Mikorin has no partner yet except his 2D models so this could stand a chance as.. LOVE TRIANGLE!? O A O). Please enjoy! I'm also making a Nozaki x Sakura fanfic, so look out for that.

I hated carrying an umbrella along with me, going home. It made me look uncool, and it feels awkward when my hands aren't free while walking around..

… but it wouldn't compare to how much I'd hate the rain for ruining my hair, which I styled for more than an hour before going to school. It also destroys my earphones, and I couldn't hear my catchy songs in the midst of such gloomy weather.

Despite this hatred, I should have known not to be stubborn. Ignoring the sound of thunder as I was rushing to school has mistake written all over it. Trapped in the school foyer, I kicked a can lying on the floor in annoyance. My eyes followed a trail of clumped umbrellas; it must be the fangirls eager to cover Kashima. It made me smirk a little, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for myself. "I've talked to many women in games, but I couldn't even say properly say hi to one in real life!" My knuckles turned white in my frustration.

That was when I heard her sweet voice.. "Mikorin, aren't you going home yet?"

The twin ribbons resting on her head bounced a little as she walked towards me. Chiyo Sakura, Nozaki's new assistant. She was very comfortable to be with, and she provided eyecandy when my eyes were too bored from staring at the paper for too long while in Nozaki's turf. Perhaps I've grown more relaxed around her over the months that we've worked together. I know that every word I'd say won't bear a consequence as bad as losing points in dating sim; I didn't have to pretend to be a playboy or a smart senpai. I'd just be Mikoshiba, all sorts of dorkness stuffed in.

I turned my head to the side, turning my eyes away from her and to the wet ground. "Naw, not yet. I'm planning to go to Nozaki's, but heck I forgot my umbrella." I bit my tongue for my own stupidity. Sakura just blinked at me, but smiled a little. "That's alright," she reassured me as she grabbed a red umbrella from her bag, decorated with white polka dots same as the ribbons she has. "Why don't you come with me, eh? I haven't finished some tasks as well so I'm planning to drop by."

"What a silly excuse to see Nozaki, haha." The uptward turn of her lips only confirmed my guess.

"I-it's not like that, I really have do to something before the deadline..!"

As I joined her under the umbrella, I realized the height difference would cause a problem. Sakura's arms were held a bit higher. "Hey, let me carry this for us." I took the handle from her grip. Her eyes turned to mine as she smiled, "Sorry, I'm really short compared to other women my age."

We started walking in silence. At peace. We weren't really turning our attention to what we see, but occupied by our own thoughts to the point that we didn't notice for the first few minutes that the umbrella was too small for the both of us.

I shrieked from the cold water. "Keee… baka! You are getting me wet in this useless umbrella!"

"WAAAH! MIKORIN! I DIDN'T KNOW AS WELL!" Sakura was startled. I can see how she looks forward so much to seeing Nozaki again, judging by her now wet uniform. "Double baka, you.. you're freaking wet."

Sakura chuckled, beady-eyed. "This should be fine, Mikorin! A little rain can't hurt me. And oy, you're the one taking advantage of my _own _umbrella!"

I inadvertently raised my voice as I replied: "It's not like I asked to walk with you anyway!"

"Eh..!? Well if that's how you accept kindness, damn fine!" Sakura puffed both of her cheeks, and left me with her umbrella.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"TO NOZAKI'S, ON MY OWN..!" She continued walking through the rain, until she was out of sight.

"What the hell, I could have gone home and played games instead. But where am I now… I just made a real woman feel bad, my pride!" I freaked out a little, but it sank to me how I made her upset with my response. Sometimes I can really be reckless. I stood there for a few minutes, hesitant to chase after her. _What's the use of it, anyway? Should I apologize? M-maybe she's too mad to listen to me. DAMMIT! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN.._

_.. Why am I too affected?_

Everything around me looked gigantic, and I became more and more little. My brows crossed together in frustration, and every breath I took felt heavy on my heart.

_Nothing will happen if I just stand here, right?_

I blindly followed the path Sakura took, but the rain got wilder and stronger. I began looking at every shop I pass by, thinking she would just stall time to avoid this heavy downpour. Time dashed like raindrops falling on the ground, but Sakura was nowhere to be found. "Tch, where did that chibi onna go.."

That was when my eyes caught a certain orangehead in a small alley, her vibrant colors in standing contrast with the dull sky, the dark sight. "Sakura," I began running towards her.

As if in surprise, Sakura turned her head towards me. Her jaw dropped, her expression showing how flummoxed she was upon seeing me there. "MIKO.. RIN!?"

"You think I'm that much of an ego-jerk, eh?" I grumbled.

She was about to speak when I placed a finger on her lip. "Shh, I'm sorry. Look at you, wet chick. You're so vulnerable~"

Sakura's face was suffused with a shade of rose upon hearing this. This is the first time I seem to have caught her off guard, but I was beginning to feel warm on my cheeks as well so my superficial confidence didn't win through. I rested a hand against the wall and lamented at my communication skills.

I felt her tiny, wet hand patting my back. "Silly Mikorin, let's go!" The warmth of her smile washed away all the repellent feelings, as if she freed me from cuffs of guild that held me from surrounding her with my arms.. _wait, what? I was thinking of that?_

I began feeling lighter, and by a sudden sweep of a feeling I carried Sakura with my arms. I smirked at her, "This handsome messenger will carry you to the prince.."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned blushed harder than ever. It was all a funny sight until she began poking me with the umbrella. "HURRY!" She closed her eyes, unable to look towards mine.

She was shaking as she held the umbrella and I carried her through the rain. She was drenched so much in the rain, and that made me regret much of my actions earlier. "If you get sick, let me take care of you okay!?"

She looked at me again, puzzled. "Eh?"

"JUST NOD!" I retorted back to her, and she beamed at me. "Sure!"

Then she couldn't stop laughing as we walked to the rain, and everything around began to lose sense. I can only remember in that moment, the two of us, patched things up together and just enjoying each other's teases. I didn't have to worry about others' presence, I only had time to focus on Sakura's pretty face and sweet voice.

Then, as if losing this ballet, I couldn't stop falling for her.

Too bad this moment have to end, as every euphoria has to meet its fall. Sakura got back on her feet again as we both faced Nozaki's door, still chuckling from how _silly _we looked like, according to her. She didn't really have to point it out, but—

"I think everyone seeing us would say we were like taken out of a shoujo manga scene."

I'm not sure if laughed more because of the absurdity of that notion than the idea that I'm beginning to have feelings for Sakura.

"Hmm, you could say that again, except one of us is the protagonist and the other one is the side character.." I flipped my now damp hair, which signaled another failed execution of my so-called 'coolness'.

"What did you actually mean by that?" Sakura raised a brow, but before I can answer the prince finally opened the door.

"Sakura, Mikoshiba," Nozaki showed up, wearing an apron an holding a spatula on his right hand. "Whoa! You guys are wet. Come in and make yourselves comfortable."

I trailed after Sakura, closing the door behind us.

_Man, wouldn't I be able to get out of this role of being a messenger?_

-END-


End file.
